Stubborn Denial
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: Sam and Quinn had this beautiful and perfect relationship before it all went wrong. Separated and suffered from the pain of heart break, Quinn learned a news that could change her life and maybe safe her relationship with Sam, if only she's not that stubborn. Fabrevans AU. Rated M for adult situation.


**A/N: This story is not mine. It based on a story by bl4ckm4lice, with changes here and there.**

* * *

"Screw this," Sam said exasperatedly and threw the stubborn condom wrapper to the side. He instead returned on top of Quinn who chuckled at his desperation.

"What will you do if I get pregnant?"

"That certainly seems better than spending another fifteen minutes trying to unwrap that damn condom," Sam mumbled in between his kisses to the other blonde's face and neck. "And I will take responsibility."

"What, you're gonna marry me or something?" Quinn laughed when Sam's touches to her sides were almost ticklish, but when the fingers reached her opening down there, she gasped and moaned. She was already wet and had been prepared enough by Sam earlier, and now she just wanted the blonde man in her. "Sam..."

Sam licked his lips and directed his proud erection towards Quinn's opening. He nudged it once, twice (earning him an impatient glare from Quinn) and pushed inside all the way with one swift thrust. The blonde girl screamed, her body arched in a breathtaking angle. Sam gripped her hips to prevent her from escaping, then he began thrusting in and out with a quick pace.

Quinn was obviously overwhelmed. Her pale thighs were trembling and her breathing was erratic, yet her mouth kept on saying, "More... ah! More!"

Sam obeyed and gave her everything he got. The bed creaked wildly and Sam wondered if it would hold. But the thought was cut off when Quinn tightened up around him without warning and came all over them with a loud scream. Sam quickly took the opportunity to reach his own orgasm and finally shot his load inside. He savored the tightness as long as possible and continued thrusting, milking his member dry.

When they were done and collapsed onto the bed side-by-side, Sam said, "And I will marry you, of course."

Quinn smiled, eyes still closed. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Despite popular belief, Quinn actually cried every so often. She cried when she felt touched, she cried when she felt sad, and she cried for many other emotional moments including when Sam had to move to Cleveland because of his job, putting them three hours apart and an eternity to find the time to actually cross over those three hours.

But for some reason, she didn't cry when she broke up with Sam not two months later. It was her choice after all, because they were the worst combination for a long-distance relationship. Quinn couldn't bear with Sam's unreasonable jealousy towards her colleagues and Sam couldn't stand the unending demand from Quinn to always be there for her. It was suffocating, and they both got hurt inside from fighting too much. It was an understatement to say that Sam was enraged with the decision, but Quinn refused to give in. They didn't talk since then.

She also didn't cry when she saw Sam with a girl in a café in Lima. So not only did Sam was in Lima at the time without telling her, he was also hanging out with a random girl. Of course it could probably be a business meeting, but even so, it wasn't Quinn's business, because they've broken up anyway.

She finally broke down, though, when she saw the two lines on the test pack, confirming that the whole vomiting torture wasn't caused by a disease, but by pregnancy. The doctor confirmed that she was going well into her fourth month. She was healthily pregnant without the father of the baby.

Quinn's parents were long gone and she only got her sister, but she was currently in Canada to get a Master's Degree and she didn't have a heart to make her sister worried. At least not now when she was obviously alone to take care of the baby, because her sister would've flown back to Ohio and abandon her study. The first person to know was Kurt, her flamboyant neighbor and long-time friend, who caught sight of her vomiting the whole content of her stomach into the toilet one morning.

"Oh God, Quinn! It has been three weeks! Have you seen a doctor? I'm sure you haven't. When will you start listening to me and take better care of your body? What if it's a disease that will get worse if you don't start treating it, huh? I don't care, I'm taking you to—."

"I'm pregnant," Quinn cut him off as she slumped down to the bathroom floor.

Kurt's mouth was still stuck to form the word 'to' earlier and it stayed like that for a whole minute. "W-whose..."

Quinn looked away, "Sam's."

"What!? But you've..."

"Broken up, yes. Apparently I'm four-month pregnant."

The flamboyant man's jaw dropped and he looked straight at Quinn's stomach. He wanted to ask 'are you sure' and say 'you don't look pregnant', but the loose shirt Quinn usually wore was now stuck to her belly from the sweat, and there was a small bulge there. Quinn was definitely starting to show.

"Have you..." Kurt swallowed, "have you told Sam?"

"We've broken up, Kurt."

"He's still the father." Kurt narrowed his eyes when he saw Quinn ignored him. "Quinn! He deserves to know!"

"For what!?" Quinn snapped. "We're no longer in a relationship and I was the one who called it off. You think I can go to him now and say 'hey, I'm pregnant because of you'? I don't need him to take responsibility. I can take care of the baby on my own. Besides, what if he already has a new lover?"

"No, that's impossible."

"Yeah, right. How did you know?"

"Because he called me every night, asking about you!" Kurt yelled, gripping Quinn's shoulders. "And this is me spilling his secret because you're such a stubborn wreck."

The blonde girl stared at him, at loss for words. There was something in her face that looked like longing and regret, but it disappeared before Kurt could try to convince her again. "Just... just don't tell him about this, Kurt."

"Quinn—."

"You're still my friend, right?" Quinn pleaded with an expression so desperate that Kurt couldn't say anything. "Please, if you're my friend, keep this a secret from him."

How could Kurt say no when he saw the tears that threatened to fall?

* * *

"Hey," Kurt frowned, "where's your pregnancy vitamin?"

Quinn didn't look up, still submerged in her artwork commission. The brunette man had to repeat his question louder to catch her attention. "Huh? I don't know. I think it has run out?"

"What!?" Kurt shrieked. "Are you insane!?"

"What are you overreacting for? They're only vitamins."

"Like you aren't so prone to sickness all the time. I swear you have the lowest immunity system among all the people I know. You even still have your morning sickness and this is your fifth month."

"Nag, nag, nag. You're worse than my sister, and that's saying a lot because she had been sending me messages every two hours since I told her I'm pregnant."

"At least you should stop staying up late!"

"Me staying up late is mostly because of work," Quinn rolled her eyes. "How else am I supposed to feed my future baby?" She had intended that as a passing remark, but apparently Kurt took it seriously. "...Kurt, I swear if you don't get rid of that troubled look..."

"You can always ask for Sam's help, you know."

Quinn threw her hands up in exasperation. "What the hell! Why are you suddenly talking about him again!? I don't care if he still calls you or something!"

"Quinn, listen to me..."

"No!" Quinn stood up and grabbed her sketchpad, walking towards the door. "I sometimes regret the fact that I introduced you to him. You're taking his side way too much!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Somewhere quiet to work without you yapping at me!" She dashed outside with Kurt following closely behind her. They both stopped on their tracks, though, when they noticed someone walking towards them. That person also stopped, surprised to see both of them.

"Quinn..." Sam whispered.

Quinn's hand instinctively moved to cover her tummy. She was wearing a loose shirt as usual, but Kurt said that people would notice if they pay enough attention— Kurt. She turned to her friend, her eyes glaring and accusing. The flamboyant man blinked before he realized what the accusation was about. He shook his head urgently, "No! I didn't—."

"I come on my own will," Sam intercepted. "This business trip will take quite some time, so I come to see if you've cooled your head down and ready to take back your words."

Quinn shot a look at him. "I don't see the need for that."

"You don't see the need to take back such one-sided decision?"

"You already know, so quit hoping."

"I never agreed to it."

"I never asked for your agreement," Quinn snapped. "It was over and that was that."

Sam gritted his teeth. "All I ask is for you to say sorry and I will forget everything else you said."

The blonde girl stared at him for a long time. The air was thick with tension and Kurt could only watch. In the end, Quinn shook her head, "Not gonna happen." She tried to rush past Sam, but the taller of the two grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Do you already have someone else!?" Sam asked furiously.

"Oh God, not again! Even if I do, it's none of your business," Quinn bit back as she hurled herself free. What she didn't notice was the fact that she was standing near the top of a set of stairs. She took the wrong step into the stairs and she suddenly found herself losing balance.

"Quinn!" Kurt called out worriedly as he saw the blonde girl fell and rolled all the way down so fast that it was almost unreal. "No! No, no, no, no, Quinn!" He rushed towards her, passing the still stiffened Sam. Quinn was scrunching her face, writhing, as she held her tummy in pained expression.

"Quinn... Quinn, hold it, okay? I'm gonna call the ambulance..."

"Kurt..." Quinn whispered, seemed to be losing her consciousness. "Kurt... the baby..."

"Ssh, the baby is going to be okay. You're both gonna be okay."

Quinn looked just a tad reassured, but she was slipping away. That was when Sam finally found his voice back. "Kurt...?"

The brunette man looked up to him with anger flashing through his face. "She's pregnant. With your baby."

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Kurt's weary face. Her own face must've looked worried because Kurt quickly said, "He's fine. You got a few bruises but you're okay. The doctor said you should rest for a couple of days here."

"He...?"

"It's a boy," Kurt smiled. "You're going to have a son."

A son. She closed her eyes and felt a smile growing on her face. The baby's fine and it's a he. She felt her growing belly and almost felt a kick, but that could just be her imagination. When she opened her eyes again, though, she finally noticed another man sitting on the side of her bed.

"I will leave you two here, okay?" Kurt stroked Quinn's hair and left.

Silence stretched between them. Quinn didn't feel like saying anything nor did she trust her own mouth. Sam, though, obviously looked like he got a lot to say. It was no surprise that the blonde man spoke first. "Quinn... Is that really my baby?"

Quinn didn't reply and looked down. Now that Sam noticed, the bulge was pretty obvious on such a skinny girl. He couldn't help but wonder how he would take care of Quinn if he was there— and talking about that, this was a huge thing. Something that he never expected. They had broken up around three months ago and of course he wanted Quinn back. The fact that Quinn kept on refusing him made him angry. But now... now his son was growing inside Quinn. His son with Quinn.

"How old?"

This time, Quinn mumbled, "Five months."

"Kurt had told me everything," Sam sighed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? All you have to do is tell me."

"If I tell you that I got pregnant, you'd probably think that I slept with someone else." It was obvious that Quinn was making an accusing remark, in reference to her previous jealous streak.

"Of course not! I would have taken responsibility."

There was a pang inside Quinn at the last word. So that was all? "I don't need your responsibility."

"Wait, I didn't mean— Look... I'm sorry," Sam whispered. He wrapped his fingers around Quinn's, and surprisingly, the other blonde didn't pull away. "I'm sorry for everything. I... I stopped calling you back then because I decided to wait until I can come back to you. Not because I don't want you anymore. I still love you so much, Quinn. I hate every second when you're not mine."

He could feel Quinn's fingers trembling slightly, and perhaps that was a good sign. "Please... please Quinn, let's start again."

"For what?" Quinn looked straight into his eyes. "For us to fight over and over again, just like before? It wouldn't work, Sam."

"We can make it work. I promise I will stop acting like an idiot. I will visit you every week."

"As long as you still work there, it wouldn't work!" Quinn said firmly. "And no, this isn't me telling you to resign from your job. This is me telling you that it would be better if we don't repeat the same mistake."

Sam fell silent for a while, but then he said with a determined tone. "I'm still the father of the baby."

"So?"

"At least... at least allow me to take care of you and the baby."

Quinn was about to refuse, but she made a mistake of looking at Sam. The blonde man was smiling, but Quinn could see the strong determination in his eyes.

"...Do whatever you like," she finally said.

* * *

Sam stayed true to his words and he indeed visited Quinn every weekend. He stayed over at Kurt's place, knowing that Quinn wouldn't be ready (yet— he hoped) to welcome him with open arms. On weekdays, he sent Quinn's favorite stuffs including foods, which Quinn received with an eyeroll, though she ended up eating them anyway.

"You're getting fat," Kurt commented one day.

"I'm not," Quinn mumbled, still busy munching the cookies that arrived yesterday.

"Have you seen yourself on the mirror lately? No, don't tell me that Sam said you look great, because he was just blinded by you," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll tell Sam to give you a healthier choice of food."

"I do need 35% fat in my diet."

"With all the cakes and cookies? I'd say that made up 65% of your diet."

Quinn shot him a glare, but decided that the cookies worth her attention more.

But when Sam dropped by that weekend and brought several packs of whole grain cereal and yoghurt, Sam got her attention alright. Quinn yelled at him for a good five minutes without any pause, about how Sam was insulting her and telling her (albeit indirectly) that she was fat. In the end, she hurled the yoghurt at Sam and went outside the door.

Kurt patted the still dumbstruck Sam and said only one word, "Hormones."

Quinn's terrible mood swing happened a lot with Sam as her major target (much to Kurt's gratitude). It mostly occurred in line with her small contractions, just like now.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, Sam!" Quinn scrunched her eyes closed. "I hate you. I hate you for making me pregnant. I hate you for not wearing that damn condom!"

Sam massaged her arm in an attempt to soothe the pained girl, "Do you want me to make you a cup of hot lemon tea?"

"I don't want any tea and I don't want to see your face!" Quinn yelled and slapped Sam's hand away. "Get out of here!"

The blonde man sighed and walked out to the living room. He settled himself on the couch and turned the television on.

Not fifteen minutes later, Quinn joined him, stealing glances at the blonde man until Sam patted her thigh. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Is there any food in the refrigerator?"

"I don't think so. I can go for a quick shopping to the convenience store—," he made a move to stand up, but Quinn tugged his shirt.

"No," Quinn closed her eyes and made herself comfortable. "I'll eat later then."

Sam smiled and leaned closer to the blonde girl.

"Ow, ow, ow. Quit it!"

Hearing her, Sam halted his cooking in the kitchen and returned to the living room. "Quinn?"

"Ow! Stop kicking!" Quinn winced, seemingly yelling at the baby who was feeling active inside her.

Sam widened his eyes, "Is... is the baby kicking?" He squatted down next to Quinn and slowly felt around the tummy with his palm. There it was. "He is..." The blonde man smiled and gently whispered. "Hi, son, you seem healthy."

"Shit! I swear, stop it or I will spank you the moment you come into this world."

"No, no, don't say that! You should talk gently to him and encourage him. It's okay baby, keep kicking."

"That's easy for you to say!" Quinn snapped. "You weren't the one feeling the kicks all week!"

"He had been kicking all weeks?" Sam repeated with a grin that looked almost stupid.

"Pretty sure that the baby will turn out like you, annoying and demanding," Quinn intended those words to bite, but Sam merely grinned further. He looked at Quinn's tummy once more, then turned his gaze into Quinn's eyes.

"Our son."

Quinn could just hope that her face stayed blank.

* * *

"Hey," Sam showed her the shopping bags. "I bought us some clothes."

"You? Buying clothes?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, I admit Kurt helped me."

"I hope he didn't throw in some rainbow-colored jumpsuits or something."

Sam laughed, "Don't worry. Now here are the baby's..." He pulled out a stack of baby boy clothes with cute colors and patterns. "...and here are yours." Various loose shirts and pants, just the way Quinn wanted them.

"What's inside that bag?" Quinn pointed to a neglected bag.

"Erm," Sam avoided her eyes and instinctively slid the bag behind him. "Nothing important."

As if Sam could lie. "Let me see," Quinn demanded with her glare until the blonde man gave in.

The bag held a set of matching t-shirts which was obviously made for Daddy, Mommy, and Little Baby— made even more obvious by said words printed on the front.

"Kurt made me buy them," Sam said hurriedly. "Honest."

"Sam..." Quinn rubbed her temple. "I thought I've made it clear in the beginning."

The blonde man's face reddened. "Sorry, I know you said that we couldn't..." There was a flash of hurt in Sam's face. "Just forget about it."

"If you can't promise me to stop playing 'family', I can't allow—."

"I know, I know! You don't want it! Damn it, Quinn..." He stood up and grabbed the matching set. "I just thought that maybe, just maybe..."

Quinn shook her head, ending the argument.

The blonde man curled his hands into fists and stormed outside.

* * *

Quinn wondered if that was the end, but in the middle of the week after, the usual package of food arrived with a bouquet of flower, followed by Sam himself at the weekend. The man said nothing about the incident and acted like nothing was wrong, so Quinn didn't delve further into the matter.

* * *

After her belly got too huge for Quinn to walk around, she resorted to hole up in her apartment and to be a pain in the ass for everyone, particularly Kurt because he lived next door. But when Sam visited, Quinn's nuisance took on a whole another level.

It was well after midnight when Sam was awakened by his ringing cell phone. He grabbed it quickly, afraid to woke up Kurt who was sleeping on his bedroom. Sam himself always settled to the couch in the living room.

Quinn was calling him. "Quinn?"

"I want strawberry smoothies."

"Quinn," Sam rubbed his eyes, "I don't think there's any smoothie stall open at this hour."

"Well, I would've been able to find it if I can go outside on my own. But I'm 8-month pregnant with swollen feet because of you and I'm basically too ugly to show my face to people. Now I'm in dire need to drink that strawberry smoothies. Do I need to say more?"

"Okay, okay," Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll unlock my apartment door so just be quick and bring me the damn smoothies," with that, Quinn cut off the phone.

Miraculously, he found the smoothie in a 24-hour convenience store after two hours of driving around. He returned to the apartment building and walked straight inside Quinn's apartment. Sam nearly called Quinn's name out when he saw the girl fast asleep on the couch. "What am I gonna do with you?" Sam sighed and started searching for a blanket. He pulled it over Quinn's figure and sat down next to the couch.

He pressed his ear to Quinn's belly, expecting for the baby to stay silent this late at night but got a really soft kick instead. "Hey, son," Sam closed his eyes, imagining how adorable the baby would be. "Will you cry a lot later? I hope not, because your mother would not be pleased. I wonder what will be your first word. Will you grow up like me or your mother? Hey, maybe we can play football together."

Sam placed a kiss on the belly, "I can't wait to see you."

His attention switched to the bearer of his son, watching her closed eyes and the way her soft, golden hair framed her face perfectly. Quinn was one who never really bothered about her looks, but lately she was acting the exact opposite, complaining about how the pregnancy made her look ugly. "You still look beautiful to me," Sam smiled, tucking Quinn's hair behind her ear and continued to stare, enjoying this stolen moment just for a little more time.

In the end, he placed a kiss on Quinn's lips, as gently as possible to avoid Quinn waking up and freaking out. "I miss you so much."

It was after Sam left and shut the door that Quinn dared to open her eyes.

* * *

Two weeks before Quinn was due, Sam finally managed to achieve what he had been pursuing for a long time. He was more than excited to deliver the news, although he didn't know how this would affect their relationship... or the lack of it.

"Quinn," Sam was practically beaming when he entered the apartment, "I have something I need to tell you— Quinn!?"

Quinn was on the floor, leaning against the wall near her bedroom door. "Can— can it wait...?" She said weakly. "Because I think I'm going to give birth."

"Holy—." Sam felt panic grew inside him. Of course he had previously prepared himself by reading about what to do in this situation, but at the moment, he couldn't seem to recall any of them. "Oh God, Quinn, oh God."

"You can... at least... take me to your car first... you know." Quinn's breath was heavy and she looked pale and sweaty.

"O-of course, I'm sorry..." he slowly eased Quinn into his arms and brought her up. He called the hospital when he got the car out of the apartment's parking lot. Quinn's writhing grew louder along the way and how Sam wished he could ease the pain. "We'll get there soon, Quinn..."

"Sam..." Quinn began to cry. "Sam, I can't do this..."

"Yes, you can. Just hold on a bit longer—."

"No, I can't... I can't do this without you."

Sam widened his eyes and could only glance at the blonde girl before returning his attention to the road. Quinn's eyes were closed, but her face was filled with tears. "Quinn...?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry for breaking up with you." Quinn wailed in pain, then continued to speak while sobbing. "I've always wanted to come back to you, but I didn't even know if you already have a new life..."

"Never," Sam said hurriedly. "I couldn't stop loving you. I came back to you, right?"

Quinn hung open her mouth in a silent agony. The pain was excruciating. "I was too afraid when I think that we might have to get through the same old fights."

"No, Quinn—."

"It scared me. The fact that you supported the baby wholeheartedly, the fact that you seemed to love the baby so much even if he hadn't been born yet... What if you just wanted him? Don't get me wrong, I love the baby, but I love you too. What if you don't actually want me? What if you're just pitying me in the end?"

"Hey, listen—."

"No, please, don't say anything before I'm done," Quinn whimpered, obviously afraid of hearing Sam's rejection. "I don't want to do this by myself." To bear with the pain, Quinn was gripping her seat so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I miss you so much and I want our baby to have you next to him and I want you to be next to me."

Sam bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on the road. He wished he could stop the car and had a proper talk, but with the baby ready to be born...

"Please...?" Quinn pleaded, still crying from the pain mixed with desperation. "I know I've treated you like shit and I probably don't deserve you anymore, but..." Before she could finish, she wailed again and again as the pain turned unbearable.

As much as Sam wanted to sort out their relationship, he knew the delivery of the baby was more urgent. Thankfully, they had arrived at the hospital and the nurses were ready to take Quinn into the delivery room. Sam hesitated in front of the room, unsure if he was needed— wanted inside. But when Quinn reached out to him weakly, asking him to hold her hand, he decided that he would never let this hand go.

* * *

She had been working as a nurse for fifteen years, and if there was something that touched her the most, was the reaction of the new parents when they saw their newborn baby. Babies born through the C-section procedure were examined first before being brought back to the parents, including the healthy baby boy in her arms. He was slowly wriggling and she whispered, "Couldn't wait to meet your mommy and daddy, hmm? I'll get you to them soon."

The nurse knocked on the door and entered the ward of Ms. Quinn Fabray. She was lying on the bed, and a man was holding her hand. Their faces lit up at the presence of the baby.

"He's a very healthy baby despite the slightly premature birth." She slowly lowered the baby onto Quinn's nervous but excited arms. There it went, the look of disbelief, of experiencing something not unlike a miracle. "He's handsome, right?"

"He's perfect..." Quinn whispered as she gently stroked the baby's cheek. "I'm glad we can finally meet."

The baby moved his head, leaning towards the warm finger, and Quinn's eyes quickly watered.

"You can kiss him if you want," the nurse smiled. "It's okay."

After Quinn placed a kiss on the baby, tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you the father?" the nurse asked the man. "Do you want to hold him?"

The man blinked in surprise before looking at Quinn questioningly. After getting a nod of approval, the nurse helped transferring the baby into his arms. He seemed to be awestruck for some time, then he looked up at Quinn, her eyes filled with love and gratitude.

"Do you already have a name for him?"

The man looked at Quinn again, who shook her head and said, "You name him."

"Well, I..." the man beamed, "I've been thinking to call him Nate, shorten for Nathaniel," He brought the baby closer to him and said, "At the moment, you're still Nate Fabray. But when your mother _finally_ agrees to my proposal, you'd become an Evans along with her."

Quinn looked surprised, but from the growing blush on her face, it was a pleasant surprise.

Sadly, it was the moment the nurse dreaded the most. She had to bring the baby back to the baby ward. The parents looked sad, but they knew that it must be done. When she was walking back to the baby ward, she whispered to the baby, "You're lucky to have such sweet parents."

"So," Sam began right away, "before we talk about my proposal, I need to talk to you about something else first. Remember that I was about to say something before you decided to give birth?"

Quinn looked down, unsure of what she would hear. There was that _proposal_, and that made her happy. But there were a lot of things that needed to be sorted—.

"I got a new job in Lima."

Quinn widened her eyes and snapped her head up to meet Sam's smiling face.

"Just so you know, I've been trying to get a new job _before_ I even knew you were pregnant. I really wanted a fresh start for us." He reached for Quinn's hand again, stroking it affectionately. "Sorry it took so long... I needed to finish my current project first and of course I was looking for a higher salary because... I need to be able to support my family, no?"

He took in the deepening blush on Quinn's apple cheeks. How did he survive those months without Quinn, really? How did he survive not waking up next to her and annoying the not-so-morning-person until she woke up?

"Now that I know your feeling and you obviously know mine—," he frowned. "Wait, you're still doubting mine, so I'm gonna say it again. I love you, Quinn, and I want to live the rest of my life with you. Please marry me and let's become a good mommy and daddy for Nate."

Quinn was practically glowing but she tried to hold herself back from smiling stupidly. "Only if you promise that you wouldn't leave my side again."

"I promise," he chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Quinn's eyes fluttered close and she allowed herself another moment of appreciation towards the beautiful face before she closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow and long— neither of them wanted to separate. Even when they had to break apart from the need to breath, Sam kept their lips touching.

"Well," a voice came from the direction of the door, and they turned to see Kurt standing with crossed arms. "It seems that I'm interrupting something. Don't mind me. Don't mind your friend who was worried like hell and rushed here as soon as he heard the news. I'm just gonna check the baby out and call your sister to stop worrying about the lack of a father figure." He then disappeared as quickly as he came.

Sam laughed. "We owe him a lot."

"Yeah," Quinn nudged him. "I heard you bugged him all the time after we broke up."

The blonde man grinned sheepishly and raised Quinn's hand to place a kiss on her ring finger. "Now I wish I had brought the ring."

"You bought a ring already?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Of course," Sam smiled. "Now I need to ask the doctor when can you be healthy enough for our wedding. And also when _exactly_ can you handle our first night as a married couple."

Quinn turned red again but she rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her flustered state, "I bet that's all you think about."

"Don't blame me," Sam kissed her once more. "It has been too long."

* * *

**This is basically a giant one-shot cause it's too short to be a multi chapter fic. And I'm almost done with the 6th chapter of Date in Paradise so you'll expect to read that really really soon. I won't keep you waiting for too long.**

**In the mean time, enjoy this story. Reviews are always welcomed. Thank you :)**


End file.
